


Knives

by Omoni



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world needs more Maiko, so I answered the call. And there is no better way to celebrate Maiko than with Zuko pinned to walls and the floor and Mai taking advantage of the situation. Yes, that means lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives

Cold steel was nothing compared to flashing greyish-yellow eyes half-closed in slyness. The mouth, with such soft lips that was usually pursed with boredom or disapproval, was curved into a coy and greedy smile. Curves and skin usually covered by yards of cloth were bared to him, so pale and inviting and yet kept from his reach.

In his clothes, Zuko was sweltering, the chain of candles forming a glittering circle around him and her giving off enough heat to affect him. Mai, however, looked just fine, not a stitch of clothing on her body – unless you counted the holsters that held her uncountable amount of sharp objects, many of them already imbedded into the loose folds of his clothing and buried into the wall behind him. And damned if they wouldn't rip and set him free; no, they just kept in place and kept him pinned like a sacrificial offering for her to devour.

Cold steel upon naked skin did nothing to assuage the heat from both the candles and his lust. It wasn't for lack of trying, however; Mai slid the flat of the blade along his heated skin, from his cheek, down along his jawline, tracing down the curve of his neck, stopping just at the hollow of the throat. She stopped right there, her eyes meeting his, and he held still and met her gaze right back, seeing the flicker of love and respect and hoped that the trust and love he felt for her was just as present in his own eyes.

He was breathing hard, which was hardly surprising, considering the situation he was in. Mai smiled all the same, her tongue darting out occasionally to lick already wet and gleaming lips, like she couldn't help it, like she could already taste him. He wished she would taste him. He was desperate for her to taste him. The thought of her lips on any part of him sent a jolt of need and want so hard into him that he groaned.

Her eyes sparked, her smile widening. The flat of the blade pushed closer, and he swallowed, shutting his eyes and wincing a little. He kept his eyes tight, even as the blade moved downwards from his throat and along his collarbone, until it was stopped by the fabric of his clothing. He shifted towards the blade, unable to stop breathing out sharply. He waited, keeping still, knowing what was coming next but wishing it would happen faster.

And Mai hesitated all the same, knowing it would drive him crazy, knowing that most of his blood was already in one place and he had little means to think properly. She shifted, moving closer, so close that he could smell the spice of her skin and the floral sweetness of her loosed hair, and he gritted his teeth to keep his groan in check, wishing he could touch that skin, smell that hair, taste her lips…

A chuckle escaped her, music to his ears, accompanied by the sound of ripping cloth. Zuko felt the cold blade against his naked skin as she ripped a long gaping trail down his chest and towards his navel. He whispered out her name, keeping his eyes closed, and he heard her laugh again, her other hand, cool and smooth, following the blade and pushing the ruined cloth away to reveal his skin beneath. He hissed softly, exhaling the deep breath that he didn't even know he had been holding.

With a sharp jerking of her wrist, the blade cut through his belt as well, the ripped pieces that remained falling to the floor. He opened his eyes and saw her staring into his face, her smile devious and her cheeks flushed pink. She reached up and stabbed the knife right into the wall beside his face without any warning or sign, but to his credit he didn't flinch – he merely watched her, loving the glint in her eyes as the blade sunk into carefully made plaster and tapestry.

And that was when the spark that was Mai burst into flame, for suddenly she just _lunged_ at him, pressing herself to him, bare skin against bare skin, her breasts against his chest and her hips against his. He moaned softly, pushing up against her, his fingers twitching and flames sparking from his fingertips. She kissed him, breathing in the heat of his mouth, her lips hot and desperate against his. She was always such a good actress when it came to hiding her own lust until her lips were on his; then she became urgent and needy, all hands and lips and hot skin and salty sweat. Against her lips he whispered her name, and she whispered his in return.

Her hands slipped from his shoulders to his hips, going to his pants and deftly tugging away the tattered sash keeping them up on his narrow hips. She grabbed one of the knives holding them in place and yanked it out, using it to cut them away without touching his skin. She shoved them down his hips and he kicked them off without a second thought. Then, her hand cupped his cock and he yelped, his hands clenching hard and his head tilting back, breaking the kiss. His cock jerked up into her hand and she met his thrust hard, holding his cock in place as she pressed her hips against his, her hand trapped between them as she moved it. His gasps filled the small room, accompanied by faint puffs of breath from her.

She pulled away suddenly, leaving him cold and breathless and desperate, but she didn't disappoint – moments later she had knelt before him and taken his cock into her mouth, wet and hot and sucking down hard. Zuko shouted, thrusting forward without control, and her free hand jerked up and grabbed onto his ass, holding him in place. She pulled away to slide her tongue along his length, her eyes sliding up to meet his, her lips smiling coyly as she flicked her the tip of her tongue over his foreskin. He heard himself panting, his eyes glued to her, unable to do anything else. It was so easy to fall apart with her, so easy to lose control and coherent thought when she did these things to him.

He said her name again, pleading for her to kiss him. She smirked and kissed the tip of his cock, but he shook his head. She laughed quietly, slowly getting back to her feet and pressing close to him once more. She kissed him, reaching up and pulling out the knives from his sleeves slowly, one by one, all as her tongue snaked against his, hot and wet and slippery. He groaned hard, and she purred in reply.

Once his hands were free they were on her, his hands first cupping her face before slipping down along her body, tracing each curve with his fingertips. She shivered, her breath catching, and he reached up and cupped her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her hard nipples softly.

Mai jerked away, her eyes flashing, and he tried to follow her, but she put a hand on his chest, holding him in place. She smiled wide and kept away, holding her palm on his chest, right over his heart. With her other hand, she reached to her thigh and pulled out a couple of knives, holding them up and allowing the sharp edges to be caught in the candlelight. He licked his lips, and her eyes sparked. With a sharp shove, she pushed him to the floor, something he just fell into, knowing what was next and needing it. He fell onto the cushioned floor on his back, and she followed, straddling him without any hesitation, the knives back into his robes and pinning him into place once more.

She leaned down, one hand gripping onto his cock, the other hand gripping his shoulder hard. With her eyes on his, she didn't hesitate, didn't preamble – she just threw herself down, taking him in all the way. Zuko groaned out her name and a mix of gibberish, hips thrusting up to push his cock in deeper. Mai smiled, closing her eyes and breathing out deeply. She held him in place, her hand from his shoulder reaching up to cup his cheek, her other hand grabbing onto his hip. He closed his eyes, both from her touch and the feeling, and she leaned down and kissed him on his lips, soft and warm and slow.

And then she moved, grinding against him, slowly at first before picking up speed, her kisses increasing in urgency as she moved. Zuko met her moves, thrusting up hard against her lunges and gasping against her lips, his fingers twitching and his palms itching. She felt so good, so tight and fiery, gripping tight around his cock as she rode him.

When she peaked over the edge, she pulled from the kiss and gasped, burying her face into the crook of his neck, both hands on his hips, her long nails digging into skin as she jerked against him. Her skin went hot and her whole body tightened, and he nuzzled her, wishing he could hold her as she came. She hissed out his name, the sound almost angry, and her teeth bit hard into his shoulder as she surrendered to the feeling.

She lay boneless in his arms for a moment, catching her breath, before sitting up slowly and pushing the hair from her face, taking in a long and deep breath. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, looking languid and satisfied and pleased. She grabbed onto his hips again and started to move again, and he grated out her name, feeling how slick she was and how good it felt. She kept the pace as fast as she could, driving him _insane,_ on the edge, _oh I can't survive, I can't survive, there's no way I could live through this torture…_

And then her lips closed around his earlobe, her teeth grazing over the shape, and he lost it. He came, his orgasm intense and hard, his breath practically stolen from his lungs. From his hands came twin bursts of flame, his eyes squeezed tight and his shout loud and desperate. Mai held him, biting harder, slowing herself down to prolong his orgasm.

Zuko honestly felt like he had blacked out for a moment, that was how _intense_ it was. It was only when he felt her fingers in his hair and his arms come free that he seemed to come back to himself. With shaking hands, he reached up and cupped her face once more between them, his heart racing within his breast. She smiled at him, pressing herself against him so that he could feel her own heart racing just as fast and hard.

He said her name, and her eyes danced, her tongue darting out to lick the tip of his nose. He wrinkled it, and she laughed, the sound sweeter than honey.


End file.
